Trouble In Paradise
by seiyalovesodango09
Summary: Finally everything is at peace for now. Trouble starts to brew in the future which causes trouble in the past. Usagi goes missing and old foes start to show up. What will the senshi do especially since the cause of their trouble is because of one of them?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm back and I know many people are looking forward to this story =] If you haven't done so PLEASE go read **Deep Lying Desires**, this is a sequel to this story and if you haven't read it then you would have NO CLUE as to what is going on...Now without further ado...I give you the SEQUEL!

Trouble In Paradise

"Usagi!" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to wake up her best friend. Usagi moaned as she rolled over in her bed and cuddled into her covers more.

"Mmmhmm ten more minutes Seiya...I don't want any pancakes yet." She said dreamily with a smile on her face. Rei rolled her eyes in frustration. She had been trying to wake Usagi up for the past half hour and Usagi just wouldn't budge. Rei ran her hand through her raven hair and suddenly smirked. She gently grabbed a hold of the covers that Usagi snuggled in and swiftly yanked them from her best friend.

_THUMP!_

Usagi groaned as her body connected with the solid floor below her. She slowly rolled over and heard snickering from above her.

"I see you are wake now." Rei said sarcastically. Usagi groaned again and sat up rubbing her lower back.

"Rei-chan, you don't have to be so nasty so early in the morning!" Usagi yelled.

"It's freaking 2 in the afternoon!" Rei yelled back. Usagi sweat dropped as she looked at the clock to confirm what Rei said.

"Gomen gomen." Usagi said waving her hands frantically in the air. Usagi stretched her body and got up off the floor, Rei stood watching her friend moving at a slow pace and impatiently began to tap her foot on the floor with her arms crossed. Rei let out a long and loud sigh. Usagi noticed her friend's annoyed attitude and decided to confront her.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked while picking up her blankets off the floor. Rei looked at Usagi in disbelief and rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you remember what today is?" Rei asked angrily. Usagi flinched at Rei's tone of voice and meekly shook her head. Rei dramatically threw her hands in the air as a signal as she was giving up.

"Usagi, I know you can be a bit of an air head...but of all the days...you choose TODAY? We are suppose to meet the girls at the bridal store to try on dresses and for you to look for your wedding gown." Rei replied impatiently. Usagi thought for a moment then it suddenly dawned on her, she looked at Rei with wide eyes and she quickly glance at the clock.

"Crap! We are gonna be late!" Usagi yelled as she hurriedly ran around grabbing clothes and ran into the bathroom. Rei shook her head as she watched her friend run around frantically.

"We are already an hour late." Rei mumbled to herself. _'One of these days she's gonna get it together, especially if she's gonna be our future Queen.' _Rei thought as waited for Usagi to get ready.

* * *

><p>"How about this suit? What do you guys think?" Seiya asked as he stood in the 3 way mirror at the tailor's shop. He was wearing a simple black tuxedo with a black tie with a white dress shirt and black shoes. Taiki and Yaten looked at each other then back to Seiya.<p>

"Well I think it's simple and nice." Taiki replied. Yaten scoffed at Taiki's remark.

"More like typical tuxedo of the groom." Yaten mumbled loud enough for his other two companions to hear him. Seiya furrowed his eyes brows up as he looked at Yaten's reflection in the mirror.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Seiya asked slightly offended. Yaten rolled his eyes and walked up to Seiya and stared at their reflection in the mirror.

"You and Usagi-chan are getting married right?" Yaten asked seriously. Seiya nodded his head and a blush started to spread across his cheeks. Yaten ignored the fact that Seiya was blushing and continued talking.

"This is the girl of your dreams, she's your destiny. The one you were meant to be with and the future Queen of the Moon Kingdom. It's you guys' wedding day and it suppose to be memorable. How is wearing a simple and plain tuxedo memorable?" Yaten said gently. He laid his hand on his best friend's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"Give me and Taiki something to compete with when we get married." Yaten said jokingly. Seiya stared at Yaten for a moment before a grin spread across his face, he turned to his best friend and gave him a quick hug.

"This is why you are my best man!" Seiya exclaimed excited. Yaten smiled at his friend.

"Hey! I'm the best man too." Taiki mockingly complained. Seiya laughed at Taiki's antics and Taiki laughed with him.

"Yes, you are my best man too." Seiya spoke happily. In 3 months he was going to marry the love of his life and he couldn't wait to see his beautiful angel walk down the aisle and once they were married they would begin the life they have been dying to live, literally.

* * *

><p><strong>FUTURE:<strong>

"This way!" a voice yelled. Boots could be heard running through the halls of the Moon Kingdom's Palace at night. A dark cloaked figure stood in the shadows as a few guards and guardians followed each other down the hall. After the guards and guardians past the figure carefully looked down the hall and ran to the Grand Hall of the Palace. Once inside the room, the person closed the door behind them and took their cloak off and walked to the center of the room and stared at the platform in front of them._'This is where is all started.'_ they thought sadly. A tear slipped down the face of the cloaked figure. Suddenly the doors burst open and several guards and guardians poured into the Grand Hall. The guardians quickly surrounded the prisoner, weapons ready in case the prisoner tried to attack.

"Surrender!" The Senshi of Wind yelled. She summoned her Space Sword and held it in a defensive position.

"Uranus..please don't." The prisoner quietly whispered. The cloak around the figure slowly slid to the floor and left him vulnerable to the deadly senshi in front of him.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you...King Seiya-sama." Pluto replied sternly. She gripped her staff tightly and glared at him. Seiya looked down at his hands in defeat. He didn't want to bring harm to his friends but he didn't want surrender to them because he knew his fate if he stayed any longer. _'Maybe I can still reach her.'_ He thought to himself.

"Cuff him." Uranus instructed. The guards slowly approached the King and cuffed him. Seiya looked up Uranus after he was cuffed by the guards, her eyes were cold and distant. The senshi and the guards led the King to his chambers and threw him to the floor. Seiya heard the door slam behind them and he looked around to see his bedroom he use to share with _her_. They use to be so happy now everything's changed. She wasn't the same anymore and it worried him. His once beautiful angel was now someone he couldn't recognize. Seiya picked himself off the floor and sat on the edge of the bed thinking of a way to escape. The door quickly opened and closed, he looked up to see her standing there looking at him angrily. Seiya looked into those once beautiful sapphire eyes and saw nothingness left in them. Once upon a time she had golden tresses he use to run his fingers through nightly, now they were replaced with her dark ebony locks that matched her new persona.

"Why must you disobey me?" She questioned furiously. Seiya stared at the one he use to call his wife.

"Cosmos...I want her back. Give me back my wife!" He demanded. He stood up and faced Cosmos head on, staring into her cold and distant eyes. She looked at him unfazed, and smirked.

"What ever do you mean? I am your wife. Neo Queen Serenity also known as Eternal Cosmos. You married me don't you remember? You professed your love for me in front of hundreds of people." Cosmos replied mockingly. Seiya narrowed his eyes at his "wife".

"You aren't her!" He yelled frustrated. He grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Odango, no Usagi, I know you're still in there. I can feel you. Please come back to me Usagi, I miss you. I don't understand what made you this way but we can fight it together. Remember our vows, through sickness and health until death do you part? I vowed to you on our wedding day that I would be with you forever! Please come back to me. I love you." Seiya begged desperately. Seiya smiled as he seen life came back to Cosmos' eyes and she gently smiled at him. Cosmos rested her hand gently on Seiya's cheek.

"Seiya, gomen. Aishit-" She began but suddenly stopped, the smiled was wiped from her face and a look of terror replaced Seiya's smiled. Cosmos stared angrily at him, she slapped him hard across the face. Seiya held his face where Cosmos had slapped him. He didn't know what hurt worse, the pain from the slap or his heart breaking again from almost gaining his Odango back but watching her slip through his hands once again.

"What happened to you Odango?" He whispered sadly.

"Don't ever try that again." Cosmos said through gritted teeth, and walked out of the room. Seiya stared at the spot she was just standing and a tear rolled down his cheek. _'I've got to get you back, I won't give up on you.' _He thought broken hearted.

Alright guys! Let me know what you think so far =] which means PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I work! And please don't kill me! If you do then who will write this lovely story ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Well Well...looks like we have ourselves an interesting story here. I would like to thank **DarkMistofNight, PrincessSailorSaturnStar, Anime Princess, Ebony Mitsu, KagHieiLuver, usagi1009, and Kaguma **for the lovely reviews!

**Anime Princess: Rini doesn't exist in this story since Usagi chose to be with Seiya. Seiya and Usagi have a daughter named Mizuki though. I try to keep Usagi close the character in the anime but don't worry she will grow up pretty soon ^.^**

**DarkMistofNight: Thanks for the compliment! **

I won't keep you guys waiting any longer..here's the story! _BTW ALL OF THIS TAKES PLACE IN THE FUTURE!_

* * *

><p><strong>MOON KINGDOM:<strong>

Seiya paced his chambers, sporting his knightly uniform without his sword completing the uniform, quietly as he begin to brain storm ideas to escape his hell. He needed to save everyone from Eternal Cosmos, she was destroying everything. He couldn't believe he let things become this way, he had seen the signs and he should have confronted Neo-Queen Serenity when she began to withdraw from everyone instead of letting it slip when she proclaimed to be ok. Now everything isn't ok, and the Queen definitely isn't ok. _'This is all my fault. I didn't take care of her like I was suppose to. She's this way because of me.' _Seiya thought alarmed. He felt he was the only one to blame and now he had to find a solution.

"Seiya there's no time to think about what you could have done...Think about what you ARE going to do!" He scolded himself. Seiya sat back down on the bed and put his head in his hands, he sighed tiredly to himself.

"What am I going to do?" He whispered. Suddenly the doors to his chambers flew open and an angry Eternal Cosmos, clad in her silver and black fuku, stormed into the room. Seiya immediately stood up and walked over to her. Cosmos grabbed Seiya by his shirt and stared into his eyes deeply.

"Where is SHE?" She said through gritted teeth. Seiya frowned, he knew exactly who she was referring to but he didn't want to let on that he knew anything.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." He responded calmly. Cosmos tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Don't play with me! I know you know where she is! Tell me where is she?" She yelled angrily to her "husband". Seiya grabbed Cosmos' hands and removed them from his shirt, he brushed the wrinkles out of his uniforms and stared blankly at her.

"Like I said before I don't know what you are talking about." He replied and took a step away from her. Cosmos let out a low growl and summoned her Ice Sword with it's black handle and charged towards Seiya, he jumped out the way and subconsciously reached for his sword but it wasn't there. _'Shit' _He thought desperately. Cosmos turned around and grabbed Seiya by his shirt as she held the sword in her hand tightly.

"Last chance, where the hell is _my_ daughter?" Cosmos screamed. Seiya smirked at her.

"Even if I knew where she was I wouldn't tell you where MY daughter is. I would never want her to follow in _your_ footsteps." He spat at her. Cosmos had finally lost her patience with him and his mind games. She quickly thrust the sword through his abdomen. Seiya gasped in shock and pain as he felt the solid ice pierce his abdominal area. Blood began dripping from his mouth as he struggled to breathe. Cosmos smirked and pulled her sword out of Seiya and dropped him on the ground. Seiya immediately began covering his wound with his hands to prevent himself from losing too much blood but it was all in vain. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled his face close to hers. He could feel her cold breath on his heated skin, his vision began to fade to black as he bled to death. Cosmos laid a hand over his wound and a warm white light glowed from her gloved hand, his wounds begin to heal. Seiya jolted awake as air hit his lungs and he gasped loudly and began coughing.

"I want my daughter back. You better be lucky I need you alive for the Silver Crystal to recognize me, since we are bound to the crystal. You have 48 hours to produce her or next time I will do more than stab you in the stomach...and maybe I won't be so quick to heal you." She threatened and turned on her heels, her ebony locks swaying after her, she walked out of the chambers, slamming the doors behind her. Seiya laid on the floor gasping for air. He could only think of his daughter, Mizuki, and hoped that she was safe. _'Taiki, Yaten, please keep Mizuki safe on Kinmoku from her.' _He silently prayed.

* * *

><p><strong>KINMOKU:<strong>

Laughter could be heard in the palace halls as a 7-year old Mizuki ran in a pink sundress from her Uncle.

"I'm gonna get you Mizu-chan!" Taiki yelled playfully as Mizuki ran from him. He was comfortably dressed in a pair of tan slacks and a simple dark purple polo. He slowly chased the little odango-haired Princess down the hall. She laughed louder as he got closer to her, Taiki reached out his arms and swiftly picked up Mizuki and swung her around in the air. Mizuki giggled as she felt free and happy to be with her Uncle Taiki. Taiki stopped spinning her around and she clung to Taiki and sighed happily. He smiled down at the little girl in his arms and hoped maybe one day him and Ami could have a daughter or son he could play with.

"Taiki! Mizu-chan! Dinner's ready." A soft voice yell. Taiki grinned down at Mizuki who was smiling back at him.

"Come on, Aunt Ami said dinner was ready." Taiki said softly. Mizuki grinned and Taiki carried Mizuki to the dinning hall where seven settings where placed on a circular dinner table. Yaten walked in caring a special roast made on Kinmoku with Minako right behind him caring vegetables. Makoto brought in the bread and Rei carried the salad, Ami stood at the table waiting for everyone. The girls wore matching sundresses with their respective planetary senshi colors and Yaten wore something similar to Taiki but a apple green shirt instead. They placed the food on the table and everyone took their seats. Minako sat beside Yaten, who say beside Rei and next to her was Mizuki, on Mizuki's other side was Ami, who had Taiki beside her.

"Shall we say grace?" Said the fiery priestess. Everyone bowed their and Rei prayed over the food. After the prayer was over with everyone begin to dig into the food. Small talk was exchanged between the group. Dinner went on uneventful. The girls cleared the table and Taiki and Yaten went to tuck Mizuki into bed as the sun had set and now the sky was a dark violet color with billions of stars glittering in the sky. Mizuki climbed into bed that once belonged to Sailor Star Fighter with her red nightgown on. Taiki and Yaten told her the legend of the greatest Star Warriors Kinmoku had to offer. She was always eager to hear about them, especially Sailor Star Fighter. As she snuggled in to covers, she hugged a stuff rabbit and smiled sadly at her uncles. Yaten was the first to notice.

"Mizu-chan, what's wrong?" Yaten asked quietly as he sat beside her on the bed. Mizuki sighed and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, she began fidgeting with her hands.

"Well I was wondering when could I see Mommy and Daddy again? I miss them." She spoke quietly. Yaten gasped softly and looked at Taiki for answers. Taiki walked up to the little girl and hugged her gently, she hugged him back and began to cry. It had been 3 months since Mizuki last seen her parents. She went on vacation with Taiki, Ami, Minako, and Yaten to Venus. A month later Rei and Makoto showed up to warn them to take Mizuki to Kinmoku because there was trouble on the Moon Kingdom and she wouldn't be safe. Later on the girls explained to them what happened to Serenity and explained that King Seiya gave them specific orders not to tell anyone where they were and in 2 months and 3 days Mizuki was to be moved again to some place safer if they didn't hear from him.

"Shh...it's ok you will be able to see them very soon don't worry." Taiki reassured her. Her sniffles began to subside and she laid down, clutching the rabbit, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Taiki and Yaten quietly left the room and met the girls in Taiki's bedroom. Taiki sat on his bed next to Ami. Yaten and Minako sat on a couch placed in the room and Rei sat in and armchair with Makoto sitting on the arm of the chair.

"She asked about them. I don't like seeing her so sad." Taiki whispered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But we can't bring her back until we know it's safe." Minako responded. Yaten held her hand tightly.

"You what we have to do?" Rei asked everyone.

"Yea." They replied in agreement. Taiki shook his head, he wished things didn't have to be this way. Their time was running out and the only person that could save them was Seiya.

"If we don't hear from Seiya within the next day we take her some place else." Rei spoke softly.

"Where are we going to take her? Our Kingdoms aren't safe because the Outers will come looking for us there." Makoto reasoned.

"We really have no place to take her." Yaten replied. Ami nodded and then suddenly an idea hit.

"I know where we can take her! She wants to see her parents right?" Ami said with a smile. Taiki looked at her strangely.

"I hope you aren't suggesting we take her back to the Moon Kingdom! It's not safe for her or any of us." Taiki responded angrily. He didn't want to endanger Mizuki in any way. Ami looked at him appalled.

"Heavens no! Send her to the past!" She exclaimed. A sigh of relief escaped Taiki and everyone agree with Ami.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Minako shrieked.

"Send her to the past that way she can be with her parents!" Makoto stated happily.

"And she can have the protection of all the scouts!" Rei added. Everyone sighed happily, glad they found a place to keep Mizuki safe from Neo-Queen Serenity until King Seiya could restore her to normal.

"Wait, how are we going to get her there, we don't have the Time Senshi on our side." Makoto pointed out. Taiki grinned at Makoto.

"We are on _Kinmoku_, a place known for being technologically advanced." He said with a smirk. Everyone smiled to at each other, Ami threw her arms around Taiki and kissed his cheek.

"Taiki you are so smart." She squealed with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>MOON KINGDOM:<strong>

"He won't tell me where she is!" Cosmos growled angrily. She begin pacing her throne room, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto stood waiting for her next command. The never seen Eternal Cosmos so angry with the King before.

"If I had this transformation sooner, then I wouldn't have to worry about this!" She shouted to nobody. Pluto began to ponder what Cosmos just said and an idea popped in her head.

"My Queen may I suggest something?" Pluto spoke confidently, knowing her plan would work. Cosmos stopped pacing and nodded to Pluto to continue.

"Well you said if you could have had this transformation sooner then everything would be ok, well what if you went into the past and found yourself and guided her to the transformation faster?" Pluto offered. Cosmos eyes lit up with determination as she smiled at the Senshi of Time.

"Pluto you are brilliant!" Cosmos yelled.

* * *

><p>Well guys I'm going to stop here, my tendonitis is kicking in and my fingers and wrists hurt T.T but please let me know what you guys think. I must say Cosmos is a badass! And Pluto is always involved with someone's scheming...tsk tsk. And of course I wasn't going to kill Seiya again...I love him too much and I wouldn't send Mizuki out to Kinmoku without some type of Senshi back up! Seeing how Taiki and Yaten don't have any Senshi powers anymore and if they went up against the Outers they would certainly lose. But...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

Please forgive me for not updating sooner! I've been so busy with classes this semester. I will try to update as soon as possible. It's been forever and I hope that I haven't lost any of you guys! I do plan to finish my stories. I have been brainstorming for awhile and some of my stories I'm not happy with but I plan to fix them. So please bear with me and I promise I will update as soon as I can!

~Seiyalovesodango09


End file.
